


Gill Murray/Rachel Bailey | Femslash100

by grrriliketigers



Series: Femslash100 Weekly Challenges [3]
Category: Scott & Bailey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gill/Rachel drabbles written for Femslash100 weekly drabble challenges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Candy (Challenge 467)

Title: Positive Reinforcement  
Rating: R  
Summary: Gill gives Rachel a little big of positive reinforcement and Rachel returns the favor  
( Collapse )

1.

"Good job today, kid." Gill tossed the silver foil wrapped bar at Rachel as she entered the office.

Rachel caught it just before it went flying over her shoulder. She looked at the three musketeers bar and snorted. "Are you positively reinforcing me with candy?"

Gill leaned back in her chair and shrugged noncommittally. "Well, I'm all out of gold stars." 

Gill caught herself giving the younger woman a once over- not soon enough for it to evade the keen eyes of Rachel Bailey. She grinned and Gill knew she was done for. 

"Thanks, boss." Rachel purred, leaving the office.

2.

Gill opened her door to find Rachel on the other side and wordlessly let her in. 

Before she had a chance to question her presence Rachel dropped the trench coat she was wearing revealing a lacy black teddy. "Thought I'd give you a better look." 

This time Gill made no pretenses out of raking her eyes over the other woman's curves. "I should give you candy more often..." Gill chuckled. 

Rachel cupped Gill's cheeks, fingers sliding into her hair. Gill sighed softly and Rachel's lips descended on Gill's. Gill wrapped her hands around Rachel's waist, holding her tightly to her.

3.

Gill laid back against her pillows breathlessly. Rachel trailed kisses down Gill's bare chest, pausing to lavish attention to each breast. When Gill opened her eyes and looked at the younger woman, Rachel grinned and produced a Three Musketeer's bar. "Good job tonight, boss."

"Oh, fuck off!" Gill laughed. 

"Oh, so, do you want me to go?" Rachel teased, feigning innocence. 

"Not on your life." Gill kissed her hard, flipping them so that Rachel was on her back. "I'm not even remotely through with you."

Gill straddled Rachel's hips and her lips descended on her neck, eliciting a long moan.

4.

Rachel peeled back the wrapper as Janet gaped at her. "No!" Janet exclaimed again in disbelief. 

"She is really amazing with her mouth." Rachel insisted, sitting on the sink in the ladies' as Janet washed her hands. "It's like-"

"I don't want to know." Janet shook her head. "No, just tell me." 

The door opened and Gill entered. "Morning, ladies." 

"Morning, boss." Rachel grinned. 

"Good morning, Gill." Janet said, looking down embarrassedly. 

"Rachel!" Gill scolded. 

Rachel laughed around a bite of Three Musketeers, "I tell Janet everything." 

"My lips are sealed." Janet insisted with a laugh. 

"Better be." Gill teased.


	2. Remainder Round (Challenge 470)

Title: Blush  
Pairings: Gill Murray/Rachel Bailey  
Rating: PG  
( Collapse )

1.

"So, you're officially retired?" Rachel queried. 

"Yes." Gill nodded. 

"I am no longer under your employ?"

"You are not." Gill confirmed. 

"So, I can do this without being in violation of the ethics code?" Rachel asked, cupping Gill's cheek and planting a small chaste kiss on her lips. 

"You might get a slap." Gill said with no venom at all. 

"I'll take my chances." Rachel grinned, going in for another kiss. She drew out the kiss, taking her time. 

Gill wrapped her arms around the younger woman, not wanting to let her go, feeling the warmth emanating through her clothes.

2.

"Morning, Sammy." Rachel greeted, dunking her tea bag into the hot water. 

Sammy blinked in confusion, taking in Rachel's appearance. She was wearing only her underpants on the bottom and one of Gill's old university t-shirts on top. "Um, morning, Rachel." He blushed.

"There's a bit more water if you want it for tea." 

"Yeah, thanks." He said, still stunned. 

"Your tea." Rachel chuckled, handing the cup to Gill who was still bed. 

"What's so funny?" 

"Just the look on Sammy's face when he saw me in the kitchen." 

"Oh god." Gill blushed. 

"That blush must be hereditary!" Rachel laughed.

* * *

**Gill/Janet friendship and Gill + Helen Bartlett gen drabbles**

Title: Kindred  
Pairings: Gill Murray/Janet Scott  
Rating: PG

 

Gill was as glad as anybody that she hadn't died but she was getting tired of the fuss. Janet got it. Janet had nearly died the year before herself and she understood. 

Janet had hugged Gill tightly, a long and soothing hug but had never told her that she was glad she was alive. Janet not saying it was more comforting than all the others put together. 

Janet didn't treat her like she was fragile or fleeting. She did what Gill actually wanted: she didn't let it change her life. 

Gill loved Janet; Janet was her closest and dearest friend.

 

Title: Good Things  
Pairings: Gill Murray + Helen Bartlett  
Rating: PG-13

 

In the mirror Gill could see Helen slump over and the dark blood on her hands. 

"Helen!" Gill called out. "Tell me about when you came here as a kid. Tell me your best memory. Stay awake, _Helen, please._ " 

Helen's eyes fluttered shut and Gill's heart sank but she opened them again and Gill sighed. 

"The cliffs... it was a clear day... could see across the water... best day of my life..." Helen started to fade again. 

Gill felt a tear roll down her cheek. "Helen, tell me about the beach, tell me about all the good things. _Helen, please!_ "


	3. Sticky (Challenge 471)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M, Title: A Sticky Situation

Prologue. 

Rachel didn't remember leaving the second voicemail- she didn't remember the first one either, but it was the second one that had Gill thrown for a loop. The first one had been all Sherlock, figuring out where Hastings hid his diaries. 

The second one she was drunker- or maybe she'd fallen asleep and woken back up. Her voice was husky and laden with sincerity and lust as she described in detail exactly what she wanted to do to the older woman. 

Gill listened to it in bed again that night, dipping her fingers into herself. She gasped a moan, "Rachel..."

1.

"Sit your arse down." Gill snapped, pointing at the chair in front of her desk. Rachel heaved an aggrieved sigh and slumped into the chair. "You think I'm not on your side, kid. You're a twat. I'm always on your side. I'm in this sticky situation because of you- I chose to do it because of you, because I care about you, Rachel Bailey." 

"You care about me." Rachel scoffed. 

"Yeah, I do, kid." 

"Yeah, well, I don't just care about you."

Gill held up a hand. "If you say it, you can't take it back." 

"Yeah. Right... Night, boss."

2.

Rachel was seated at the bar, leant on her elbow and staring into her wine forlornly. Gill slid onto the stool next to the younger woman. 

"Get us a drink." Gill nudged her with her shoulder. 

Rachel held up her glass and pointed at Gill. 

The bartender brought a glass and poured from the bottle Rachel had ordered. Gill nodded a thanks and took a sip and there was silence for a few long moments before Gill said, "it's not that I don't, you know." 

"Sure." Rachel snorted. 

"I just don't know what it would mean if I say it..."

3.

Rachel and Gill spilled out of the taxi. Gill leaned in through the window to pay for her leg of the trip. 

Rachel put her hand on the small of Gill's back, steadying her as she helped her up the walkway. Gill had her keys in hand but she turned to Rachel and cupped her cheeks. 

Gill leaned back against her front door and pulled Rachel in for a desperate kiss. Gill's lips were sticky with red wine and Rachel moaned against the soft lips. 

Gill squeezed Rachel tightly. 

Rachel waved over her shoulder, signalling for the taxi to leave.

4.

Rachel hovered over Gill; she searched her boss's eyes for any signs that she was uncertain but could see only desire. Rachel slipped her hand into Gill's pants, sliding through the older woman's wetness.

"Fuck." Gill cursed. 

Rachel swirled her fingers over Gill's clit and Gill squirmed and writhed, clutching Rachel to her. 

"Fuck, kid." Gill squeezed her eyes shut, feeling the waves of pleasure washing over her. 

Rachel drew her fingers into her mouth, sticky with Gill's come. Gill whimpered, watching the tableau. Her whole body pulsed with arousal. 

"Holy fuck." Gill chuckled, drawing Rachel into another languid kiss.


End file.
